


warmth in absence of light

by Lepidopterran



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Aphrodisiacs, Brainwashing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Egg Laying, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, Reader-Insert, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, ambiguous medieval time period, and i havent written a real fic since 2013 so, eh what can you do i wrote it in like 4 hours from 9 pm to 1 am, just. take it. please., this whole fic is pretty ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepidopterran/pseuds/Lepidopterran
Summary: A quick trip through the forest goes wrong in a most unpredictable manner. Those damned occultists always know more than they let on, don't they?
Relationships: Non-Human Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 211





	warmth in absence of light

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write well...... and that's everyone Else's problem!!

You stood in front of the new seer's shack that had just popped up within the past couple of weeks. The prices for this seer's services were much cheaper than the other seer in town, suspiciously so. You shrugged to yourself, deciding to enter. May as well, right? Not much to lose besides... 5 gold pieces, according to the sign. As you entered the small shack, you could smell nothing but the almost overpowering scents of lavender and incense. Looking around the room, you spotted in the center a round table with a young man sitting at it who was currently distracted by shuffling and looking through a deck of cards.

You cleared your throat in an attempt to get his attention, and said, "Um, hello?"

The seer jumped, looking up to meet your eyes. "Oh, uh, hello!" He put the cards to the side, in a somewhat messy stack. "Go on, take a seat," he offered, gesturing towards the seat across from him. You pulled out the seat, and sat down. "So," he said, "I take it your here to get a -" he gave a dramatic emphasis to the next part - " _Glimpse into the World of Tomorrow?_ "

"I was, uh," you corrected, "thinking more like a glimpse into the world of later this afternoon. Whatever you can scry, though, I guess."

"Oh. Well, that'll work too, I guess." The seer closed their eyes, focusing on the smoky quartz orb in front of them, and... held back a chuckle?

"Is this.. something I should be worried about?" you asked, beginning to worry regardless.

"Uh, mayb-" The seer laughed again, before taking a moment to regain their composure and put an almost comically serious expression on their face. "Alright. It certainly is possible. It could also be really good for you, though - the Fates are very rarely literal with these sorts of things."

"... Do you care to elaborate?"

"Ah, right, yeah," The seer agreed, returning to their previous relaxed, jokey countenance. "So, what the Fates showed me is, uh, this little bird, right? Just flitting around between different trees in this forest. And then, like, this tentacle thing just reaches up from below my view, and drags the bird down. It had this really comical timing to it too, like, I think you would've had to see it."

"... I see." You quickly glanced down at the bird-shaped brass pin attached to your coat. There was no way that could end up good for you.

"Well, good luck figuring that one out. That'll be five gold pieces, please." The seer outstretched their hand to you, waiting for you to hand them the money.

"... I'm sorry?"

"Well, I've given you my service, and now you have to give me currency. That is how commerce works, yes?" The seer couldn't hold back a cheeky grin.

"You're not even gonna give me a decent guess at what it means."

"Nope! These things are best done collaboratively, I think."

Grumbling, you pulled your coinpurse out of your coat pocket and dumped the five gold pieces in his palm before taking your leave. You get what you pay for, apparently.

Well, you supposed, it was time to head out. You had to go to the next town over; you were running out of meat, and wanted to get some more before the prices went up for the winter. The quickest way to the town was through the forest, but that seer's vision had you a little concerned. You shrugged it off, though - he could've just made that up to scare you and steal your money. Yeah, you told yourself, that's what it was. He just made it up to scare you, yeah.

Still, you couldn't keep your mind off what he had said. Tentacles were something that squid had, right? You had only seen squid before in the market of the town you were currently heading to. Nothing in the forest, so far as you knew, had appendages like that. Maybe that was the point; it was supposed to be unnatural? Something not quite of this world, coming to steal you away for its own nefarious purposes? Maybe it was the Fae. Could be some other mystical entity, too; you just couldn't make heads or tails of it. Unfortunately, your deliberation distracted you enough that you didn't see the gaping hole in the earth right in front of you, and you fell right in.

Groaning and rubbing the arm that took the brunt of the force from your fall, you brought yourself to your feet and looked up through the hole. It was three times your height, and more than twice as wide across. The ground was so soft here that even if you had the strength to pull yourself up a wall like that, you'd have no chance of actually making it to the top. You mentally slapped yourself for not seeing the hole before you fell in the damn thing. Sighing, you looked around the pit, to see if there was any other possible way out. It seemed, though, that the only way this hole went was farther down, and you weren't particularly eager to see for yourself what was down there.

And then it started raining. Great.

You wrapped your slightly-dirty coat tighter around yourself and retreated deeper into the cave. Maybe it had another entrance somewhere that was easier to get out of, too. Might as well go exploring, right? As you went deeper into the cavern, you realized that it was so dark in here that you couldn't see your hand if you waved it in front of your face. You patted your pockets to see if you had anything that could be used as a light source, and vaguely recalled that any tools you may have had to help in this situation had been inconveniently forgotten at home. You settled for just hugging the right wall. That's supposed to be a trick to get out of mazes, right? How different is a cave from a maze, really?

The cave offered no warmth, and seemed just as intent as the rain on sucking every bit of heat from inside your body. That is, until it did. You thought it a little odd, sure, that the cave suddenly was getting warmer, as if heated by some invisible flame, but you sure weren't complaining. You walked closer to the heat, closer, closer, and then you walked face-first into something warm, but also squishy, slimy, and generally unpleasant to touch. You recoiled, stepping back a bit, trying to wipe some of the slime off of your coat but only succeeding in smearing it and getting it on your palms. Before you could retreat far enough, something long and thick and equally slimy wrapped itself around your torso and lifted you into the air. You squeaked in surprise, and more of those weird slimy things - wait, were those tentacles? More of those tentacles, you guess, took off your coat and started taking off your other clothes as well.

"Ah- w-wait," you stammered, though unsure if whatever had grabbed a hold of you could even understand. "N-no!" When the tentacles figured they couldn't slip off your remaining clothes, they opted for just tearing them off instead. You felt your face flush as your bare skin was exposed to the open air. More tentacles, other than just the one around your torso, wrapped around different parts of your body, one wrapping around your cheek and two more wrapping around each of your legs, deftly spreading them apart. You tried to squeeze your legs together, but the tentacles held fast.

You trembled in the tentacles' grasp, and one of them pushed itself into your asshole. You couldn't help but let out a high-pitched noise as it went deeper into you, stretching you wider than you thought you could go. You struggled, trying to worm your way out of the slimy, unpleasant grip, but nothing could come of it. The tentacle in your ass came to a stop, and you shuddered as it began pulling out slowly. Before it could get all the way out, though, it began sliding back in. A bit of the slimy fluid dripped out of your hole and down your thighs, leaving an odd, yet nice tingling sensation in its wake.

Just as you were getting used to the tentacle pistoning in and out of you, the tentacle that was wrapped around your cheek removed itself and shoved itself into your mouth. You let out a strangled "Mmf-!" as it began fucking your mouth. It shot a warm, sweet-salty fluid into your mouth, and it didn't give you a choice but to swallow it. Much to your chagrin, you were actually sort of enjoying what this monster was doing to you. You shook your head - as much as you could, at least - and pushed the thought out of your head. You were gonna get out of this situation, get back to the pit in the forest, and... wait for someone to stumble across you, or something. On second thought, maybe getting fucked by this monster wasn't too bad. 

You attempted to push that thought away again, but... You had to admit, this did feel really good. Your head felt weirdly fuzzy. How long had this tentacle monster thing been holding you, again? Why hadn't you come yet? No tentacles were against your genitals, and you rutted forward, hoping for any sort of friction or stimulation. Unfortunately, the best you got was a tentacle hooked around your waist pulling you into a different position. Another tentacle also worked its way into your ass, stretching you even further and moving counter to the other. You couldn't help but let out a loud moan, and you dimly thought that maybe someone above ground who was passing by could have heard it. That thought went largely unprocessed, however, as the rest of your mind was preoccupied with enjoying what was happening to you. It didn't even cross your mind how odd it was that this didn't hurt a bit.

One of the tentacles stopped moving when it was deep within you, and you soon felt a bulge traveling down it. You squirmed a little at the new sensation, before pushing yourself back onto the tentacles. When the bulge reached the end of the tentacle, it plopped out and into your stomach. You scarcely had time to wonder what it was putting into you before another bulge met your hole, pushing that thought out of the forefront of your mind. It almost seemed as if the other tentacle repeatedly pushing into you was helping move the bumps along into you faster, whatever those were.

This continued for some time. Unusual bulges pouring every so often into you, helped along by a second tentacle. How long it went on for, you didnt know; You had no sense of time down here, and the dull fuzziness of everything made it hard to even keep track of your own thoughts for more than what seemed to be a couple seconds. Eventually, though, there was a break in the routine. You whined as all of the tentacles - the one in your mouth, and both of the ones in your ass - pulled out of you at roughly the same time. For the first time in who knows how long, you felt empty.

Though, empty wasn't exactly the right word for it. As the tentacles lowered you on to the ground - you flinched at the sensation of cold rock - and let go of you, you brought your hands to your stomach, which now was noticeably larger. Like, extremely larger. You felt your head begin to clear for the first time in far too long, though everything did still feel kind of fuzzy and nice. It took a couple seconds of processing and poking at your distended stomach, but eventually you realized.

"Oh, gods," you muttered out loud to yourself, your voice hoarse from disuse. It had been putting eggs into you. You felt like you could throw up at just the thought of it. At the same time, though, seeing yourself like this... It felt weird. Weird in a way that you felt like shouldn't feel good, but did anyway. Your hand subconsciously moved down to your genitals - you could barely reach them, with your new weight and the position you found yourself sitting in - and you began to pleasure yourself.

You felt extremely weird about it - this whole situation was _weird_ \- but... still, even if it wasn't a massive unknowable tentacle monster, it did feel good. You were distracted, though, by an unpleasant sensation in your stomach. You thought, for a second, that you just had to shit really badly, but something in you told you it was somehow different. The monster must have heard your slight grunt of discomfort, because some tentacles came to move you into a different position, sort of sitting on your knees, your legs spread apart. A tentacle reached down to your mouth - you attempted to turn your head, to stop it from putting that stuff into you and to keep what little lucidity you could, but the monster had other ideas. It forced the tentacle into your mouth and down your throat, making you choke a little. It really didn't want you not to swallow, apparently.

The monster began pumping more of that sweet-salty stuff into you, and you didn't have a choice not to swallow it. You fell back into a blissful haze, relaxing your previously tensed muscles. The tentacles held onto you, holding you up and caressing you in a way one could even describe as "loving." Soon enough, you were able to push out one of the eggs that the monster had put inside of you with a thick squelching noise, and it was soon picked up by a tentacle and carried off to destinations unknown.

It took a while - even in your dazed state, you could tell that - but soon enough, all of the eggs that had been pushed into you were laid and taken away. You were given a moment's reprieve before the tentacles hoisted you back up, resuming their previous activities of relentless sex with you. You didn't resist. You couldn't resist. Why would you? Wasn't this everything you wanted? You couldn't imagine wanting anything else, at least.

\---

The seer walked down an unassuming forest path, whistling a jaunty little tune. They strayed a little off the main road, taking a little side path off to a deeper part of the forest. Eventually, he came across a conspicuous hole in the road, oh, about sixteen feet across. He slid down the side, before pulling out and lighting a torch and continuing deeper into the cave. He walked down the tunnel - it really was just a straight-ish tunnel, not forking off in any direction - before he came to a large, warm room.

"Oh, hello there, old boy!" the Seer said to the tentacle monster, rubbing the side of one of the tentacles. "How've you been holding up?" In response, the tentacle curled under his chin and gently moved up his head. The seer looked up to see you there, proudly presented by the monster, though you did not acknowledge or even process his presence. "Ah," the seer noted, "So you finally caught someone, eh? Good on you, buddy."

A tentacle curled around his arm, pulling slightly, as if begging him to stay.

"No, I can't, friend," he protested, "But look; I promise I'll send a couple of people your way, hm?"

The tentacle vibrated excitedly, before withdrawing from his arm.

"Alright, then," the Seer agreed, "I'll be back in a couple weeks to check on you again." The seer glanced up towards you, and said to the monster, "Treat him well, mmkay?"

And, of course, the tentacle monster obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I couldn't think of a good title? Wasn't originally intended to be in 2nd person, but that's just how it played out. There was also intended to be more smut than there was, but /shrug i wrote this all in a haze at 9pm - 1 am so, what can you do. For my first published fic since a 200-word oneshot I wrote on a MLP fansite in 2013 when I was like 11, it's not that terrible, I'd say! Let me know if there's any tips you have, any sort of constructive criticism you could tell me, or even if you just liked the fic! Thanks in advance <3
> 
> (Not beta-read bc i don't want anyone I actually know irl to see I wrote this lmao.... My Greatest Sin Is Horny On Main)


End file.
